Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures.1 It is the third installment of the Madagascar series, a sequel to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and it is the first in the series to be released in 3D. The film is directed by Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath and Conrad Vernon. Its world premiere was held at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2012. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria are still struggling to get home to New York. This time, their journey takes them to Europe, where they are relentlessly pursued by the murderous Monaco-based French Animal Control officer Captain Chantel Dubois (Frances McDormand). As a means of getting passage to North America, the zoo animals join a circus, where they become close friends with the animal performers, especially Gia (Jessica Chastain), Vitaly (Bryan Cranston) and Stefano (Martin Short). Together, they spectacularly revitalize the business and along the way find themselves reconsidering where their true home really is. The film was released on June 8, 2012, to critical and commercial success; it is the best-reviewed film in the series, with a 79% "Certified Fresh" approval rating on the review aggregate site Rotten Tomatoes.5 It is also the highest-grossing Madagascar film with a worldwide gross of over $746 million.4 A spin-off/sequel titled Penguins of Madagascar was released on November 26, 2014. A sequel, Madagascar 4, was initially announced for 2018, but it was removed from its schedule due to the studio's restructuring.6 Contents 1 Plot 2 Voice cast 3 Production 4 Release 4.1 Home media 5 Reception 5.1 Critical reception 5.2 Box office 5.3 Accolades 6 Soundtrack 7 Video games 8 Comic book 9 Sequel and spin-off 10 Notes 11 References 12 External links Plot Many days after bidding the penguins goodbye, Alex suggests to his friends and the lemurs that they should go to Monte Carlo to get the penguins and the chimpanzees and fly back to New York City, which they agree to do. In Monte Carlo, the penguins and chimpanzees have been saving up their daily winnings from the casino to fly back to Africa and bring their friends home. Animal control led by Chantel DuBois chases them around the city, with Alex and his gang barely escaping, DuBois vowing to capture Alex and add him to her collection of animals she's captured. In the skies of France, the plane crashes as the authorities close in. They come across a circus train consisting of Stefano, Gia, and Vitaly, and manage to gain entry, claiming that they are circus animals themselves. The animals soon learn from Stefano that they are performing in Rome and London, where they plan to impress a promoter to get them on their first American tour. Before the zoo animals' claim is discredited, the penguins suddenly appear with a deal to purchase the circus themselves; however, the circus animals' show in Rome proves to be a failure. In route to London, Stefano soon reveals to Alex that Vitaly was the biggest star of them all, but quit due to an accident in one of his stunts; therefore, the friends losing faith in the circus. At a stop in the Alps, Alex convinces the circus to continue pursuing the circus, in the process they grow closer. Meanwhile, Dubois is arrested in Rome after causing problems with the local police officers while chasing the animals, but escapes and discovers that Alex was the missing lion from the zoo in New York. Once free, Dubois recruits her injured men and they head toward the Alps, forcing the animals to proceed to London despite incomplete rehearsals. Alex finds Vitaly preparing to leave and convinces him to stay by reminding him of how he enjoys performing the impossible. He suggests that he uses hair conditioner as a safer lubricant to perform his flaming ring jump as well as fix his damaged fur. As a result, Vitaly's stunt is performed perfectly and the show is a spectacular success. After the impressed promoter arranges for an American tour, Dubois shows up with a paper showing that Alex was missing. Though the penguins are able to foil Dubois' plan, Alex is forced to confess that the four of them are just zoo animals trying to get home, disappointing the others who feel used and lied to by the four of them. The zoo animals and circus go their separate ways, but arrive in New York City at the same time. Realizing how much their adventures have changed them, the zoo animals find that their true home was with the circus. Before they can go back, however, Dubois tranquilizes and captures them, before being discovered by the zoo staff, who believe she is responsible for returning the missing animals. Julien and the penguins manage to get to the circus and convince the circus animals to rescue their friends. Back at the zoo, Alex awakens to find that he alone with his friends are trapped in larger fence enclosures. DuBois who was honored by the zoo guards secretly loads a poison-filled dart into a gun that she hides inside a foam finger in preparation for publicly executing Alex. The circus animals arrived led by Skipper and are able to defeat DuBois and her henchmen, Alex and his friends decide to permanently join the circus to pursue their adventures. Meanwhile, DuBois and her henchmen are in boxes bound for Madagascar just like Alex and his friends in the first film. Voice cast Ben Stiller and Jessica Chastain at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival, where the film had its worldwide premiere. Main article: List of Madagascar characters Ben Stiller as Alex, a lion. Chris Rock as Marty, a zebra and Alex's best friend. David Schwimmer as Melman, a giraffe, another of Alex's friends and Gloria's love interest. Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a hippopotamus, another of Alex's friends and Melman's love interest. Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII, a ring-tailed lemur. Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice, an aye-aye. Andy Richter as Mort, a mouse lemur. Tom McGrath as Skipper and First Policeman. Frances McDormand as Captain Chantel DuBois, the leader of the Animal Control. Jessica Chastain as Gia, an Italian jaguar and Alex's love interest. Bryan Cranston as Vitaly a Russian Siberian tiger. Martin Short as Stefano an Italian sea lion. Chris Miller as Kowalski, one of Skipper's right-hand men. John DiMaggio as Rico Christopher Knights as Private Frank Welker as Sonya the bear Paz Vega as the Andalusian Triplets (Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina) Conrad Vernon as Mason and Second Policeman Vinnie Jones as Freddie the dog Steve Jones as Jonesy the dog Nick Fletcher as Frankie the dog Eric Darnell as Comandante, Zoo Official and Zoo Announcer Daniel O'Connor as Casino Security and Mayor of New York City Danny Jacobs as Croupier and Circus Master Production DreamWorks Animation's CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg confirmed in 2008 that there would be an additional sequel to Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Katzenberg stated, "There is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to New York."7 At the Television Critics Association press tour in January 2009, Katzenberg was asked if there would be a third film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Madagascar 3 now, and it will be out in the summer of 2012."8 On August 9, 2010, Katzenberg revealed in an e-mail that writer-director Noah Baumbach has done sixty pages of re-writes to the screenplay.9 A significant amount of the animation and visual effects for the film had been done at DreamWorks Dedicated Unit, an India-based unit at Technicolor.10 Release Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2012.11 The American release followed on June 8, 2012.12 The film was also converted to the IMAX format and shown in specific European territories, including Russia, Ukraine, and Poland.13 Home media Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on October 16, 2012. It was the first DreamWorks Animation film to use the UltraViolet System and the Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D comes with a rainbow wig.14 Reception Critical reception Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted received generally positive reviews from critics. Based on 129 reviews, the film holds a "Certified Fresh" rating of 79% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads "Dazzlingly colorful and frenetic, Madagascar 3 is silly enough for young kids, but boasts enough surprising smarts to engage parents along the way."5 This marks the best general review consensus of the film series that has showed improving critical favor with the original film having a score of 55%,15 and the sequel scoring 64%.16 On Metacritic, it holds a score of 60 out of 100, based on 26 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews."17 Lisa Kennedy of The Denver Post gave the film 3.5 out of 4 stars and said, "From time to time the improbable occurs: A sequel outdoes its original."18 Colin Covert of Star Tribune said that Madagascar 3 set a high standard for cartoon comedy and was almost too good for kids. He gave it 3.5 out of 4 stars.19 Giving the film 3.5 out of 5 stars, Betsy Sharkey of Los Angeles Times said, "A neon-saturated, high-flying trapeze act with enough frenetic funny business that it's a wonder the folks behind this zillion-dollar franchise about zoo critters on the lam didn't send the animals to the circus sooner."20 Stephen Witty of the Newark Star-Ledger calls the movie "fun and fast family entertainment. ... the animals' jazzy circus performance, done in black-light colors and set to a Katy Perry song — may be one of the trippiest scenes in a mainstream kiddie movie since Dumbo saw those pink elephants."21 Film scholar Timothy Laurie writes that the plot development of Madagascar 3 is "met with large servings of personal growth and side dishes of overcooked romance".22 Box office Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted earned $216,391,482 in North America, and $530,529,792 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $746,921,274.4 Its worldwide opening weekend totaled $137.6 million.23 Worldwide, it is the highest-grossing film in the series,24 the fourth highest-grossing DreamWorks Animation film,25 the second highest-grossing 2012 animated film, and the eighth highest-grossing film of 2012.26 Overall, it is the 11th highest-grossing animated film and the 52nd highest-grossing film. The film took 66 and 94 days of release, respectively, to out-gross its two predecessors. It surpassed Kung Fu Panda 2 to become Dreamwork's highest-grossing non Shrek film, and the first non Shrek film to reach over $700 million. In North America, the film made $20.7 million on its opening day, which was higher than the opening day grosses of the original film ($13.9 million) and its sequel ($17.6 million).27 For its opening weekend, the film ranked at the #1 spot, beating Prometheus, with $60.3 million, which was higher than the opening of the original Madagascar ($47.2 million), but was behind the opening weekend of Escape 2 Africa ($63.1 million).28 It remained at the #1 spot for two consecutive weekends.29 In North America, it is the highest-grossing film in the series,24 the sixth highest-grossing DreamWorks Animation film,25 the second highest-grossing 2012 animated film,30 and the tenth highest-grossing film of 2012.31 Outside North America, Madagascar 3 out-grossed Shrek Forever After to become DreamWorks Animation's highest-grossing film. On its opening weekend, Madagascar 3 topped the box office with $77.3 million from 28 countries.32 It was in first place for three consecutive weekends.3334 Its three highest-grossing openings occurred in Russia and the CIS ($15.7 million), China ($10.4 million), and Brazil ($10.1 million in 5 days).35 It set an opening-day record for animated films in Russia, with $3.7 million36 (since surpassed by Ice Age: Continental Drift)37 and became the highest-grossing animated film (surpassed by Ice Age: Continental Drift)38 and the third highest-grossing film ever (at the time), earning $49.4 million.39 It also set an opening weekend record for any film in Argentina with $3.80 million40 (first surpassed by Ice Age: Continental Drift)41 and it set opening weekend records for animated films in Brazil, Venezuela, Trinidad,42 and the United Arab Emirates.33 Accolades Award Category Nominated Result ASCAP Award43 Top Box Office Films Hans Zimmer Won Teen Choice Awards44 Movie Voice Chris Rock Nominated Summer Movie: Comedy/Music Madagascar 3 Annie Awards4546 Animated Effects in an Animated Production Jihyun Yoon Character Design in an Animated Feature Production Craig Kellman Production Design in an Animated Feature Production Kendal Cronkhite-Shaindlin, Shannon Jeffries, Lindsey Olivares, Kenard Pak Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production Rob Koo Satellite Award47 Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media Madagascar 3 Best Original Song "Love Always Comes as a Surprise" - Peter Asher & Dave Stewart Critics' Choice Movie Awards48 Best Animated Feature Madagascar 3 Kids' Choice Awards49 Favorite Animated Movie Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie Ben Stiller Chris Rock Soundtrack Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Soundtrack album by Hans Zimmer Released June 5, 2012 Recorded 2012 Genre Score Length 40:25 Label Interscope Producer Hans Zimmer Hans Zimmer film scores chronology Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted is the soundtrack of the film scored by Hans Zimmer and was released on June 5, 2012.50 No. Title Music Performer Length 1. "New York City Surprise" Hans Zimmer 3:05 2. "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" Danny Jacobs 2:15 3. "Wannabe" Danny Jacobs 2:37 4. "Game On" Hans Zimmer 3:12 5. "Hot in Herre" Danny Jacobs 2:27 6. "We No Speak Americano" Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP 4:29 7. "Light the Hoop on Fire!" Hans Zimmer 3:10 8. "Fur Power!" Hans Zimmer 2:18 9. "Non Je Ne Regrette Rien" Frances McDormand 1:13 10. "Love Always Comes as a Surprise" Peter Asher Peter Asher 3:21 11. "Rescue Stefano" Hans Zimmer 5:51 12. "Firework" Katy Perry Katy Perry 3:46 13. "Afro Circus/I Like to Move It" Chris Rock & Danny Jacobs 2:41 Total length: 40:25 Note: In some variations of the soundtrack, "Cool Jerk" is featured in replacement of "We No Speak Americano". "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO was only used in the theatrical trailer, and not included on the soundtrack and was replaced by "Firework" for the circus. "Any Way You Want It" by Journey and the instrumental "Watermark" from the album of the same name by Enya were also used, but are not included on the soundtrack. "Land of Hope and Glory" by Edward Elgar appears in the track "Fur Power". The "Afro Circus" tune is from "Entrance of the Gladiators", by the Czech composer Julius Fučík. Video games A video game based on the film, Madagascar 3: The Video Game, was released on June 5, 2012.51 The game allows gamers to play as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria as they travel across Europe promoting the circus by performing stunts, circus acts and completing missions.51 It was released to Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3.51 Published by D3 Publisher, the Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions were developed by Monkey Bar Games, and the 3DS and DS versions by Torus Games.51 The game received negative reviews from critics with Metacritic giving the Xbox 360 version a 45/100.52 A mobile video game, Madagascar: Join the Circus!, was released on June 4, 2012, for iPhone and iPad. The game allows players to build a circus and play mini-games.5354 Comic book A comic book based on the film and titled Madagascar Digest Prequel: Long Live the King! was released on June 12, 2012, by Ape Entertainment.5556 Sequel and spin-off In June 2014, it was announced that Madagascar 4 would be released on May 18, 2018.57 In January 2015, the film was removed from the release schedule following corporate restructuring and DreamWorks Animation's new policy to release two films a year.6 A spin-off feature film titled Penguins of Madagascar, starring the penguins from the Madagascar films, was released on November 26, 2014.58 Its story picks up right after Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted,59 and is not related to the television series of the same name.60 Notes 1.^ In July 2014, the film's distribution rights were purchased by DreamWorks Animation from Paramount Pictures and transferred to 20th Century Fox.61 References 1.Jump up ^ Wloszczyna, Susan (December 8, 2011). "'Madagascar' gang reunites for caper in Monte Carlo". USA Today. Retrieved December 8, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ White, James (March 15, 2012). "DreamWorks Touts New 'Toon Footage". Empire Online. Retrieved March 15, 2012. 3.Jump up ^ Lieberman, David (May 2, 2012). "UPDATE: DreamWorks Animation Will Have Distribution Plan By Labor Day". Deadline. Retrieved May 3, 2012. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved October 12, 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved June 8, 2012. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Lieberman, David (January 22, 2015). "DreamWorks Animation Restructuring To Cut 500 Jobs With $290M Charge". Deadline.com. Retrieved January 25, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ "Katzenberg Planning 3rd Madagascar, 2nd Kung Fu Panda". ComingSoon.net. August 14, 2008. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 8.Jump up ^ Goldman, Eric (January 9, 2009). "DreamWorks Confirms Madagascar 3 is Coming". IGN. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ Finke, Nikki (9 August 2010). "Underemployed Jeff Katzenberg: Blogger". Deadline.com (Penske Business Media, LLC). Retrieved 24 August 2015. "Met with Mad3 team to review 60pgs of rewrite done by Noah Bombach that are exc!!!" 10.Jump up ^ Tejaswi, Mini Joseph (June 10, 2012). "Indian animation on a high at French fest". The Times of India. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Simon (May 15, 2012). "Exclusive: 'Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted' video sees animals squabbling". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 16, 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "DreamWorks Animation Announces Feature Film Release Slate Through 2014" (Press release). DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. 2011-03-08. Retrieved 2011-03-08. 13.Jump up ^ Vivarelli, Nick (April 7, 2012). "Imax aims to bank $1 billion". Variety. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ Shaffer, RL (August 21, 2012). "Madagascar 3 Finds Blu-ray and DVD". IGN. Retrieved August 28, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ "Madagascar". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 18 June 2012. 16.Jump up ^ "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 18 June 2012. 17.Jump up ^ "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted". Metacritic. Retrieved June 27, 2012. 18.Jump up ^ Kennedy, Lisa (June 4, 2012). "Movie review: "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" delights as furry friends and a frenzied foes return Read more: Movie review: "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" delights as furry friends and a frenzied foes return". The Denver Post. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ Covert, Colin (June 7, 2012). "'Madagascar 3' is a class menagerie". StarTribune. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 20.Jump up ^ Sharkey, Betsy (June 7, 2012). "Movie review: 'Madagascar 3' runs away to the circus". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on July 27, 2012. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ Whitty, Stephen. "What a trip: 'Madagascar 3' has most fun since pink elephants were on parade". The Star-Ledger. Retrieved 20 June 2012. 22.Jump up ^ Laurie, Timothy (2013), "Becoming-Animal Is A Trap For Humans", Deleuze and the Non-Human eds. Hannah Stark and Jon Roffe. 23.Jump up ^ "WORLDWIDE OPENINGS". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Franchises - Madagascar". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 25.^ Jump up to: a b "DreamWorks Animation". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 26.Jump up ^ "2012 WORLDWIDE GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 27.Jump up ^ Subers, Ray (June 9, 2012). "Friday Report: 'Prometheus,' 'Madagascar 3' in Close Race". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 10, 2012. 28.Jump up ^ Subers, Ray (June 10, 2012). "Weekend Report: 'Madagascar' Breaks Out, 'Prometheus' Catches Fire". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 10, 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Suber, Ray. "Weekend Report: Circus Afros Beat 80s Hairdos". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 18 June 2012. 30.Jump up ^ Animation 2012 31.Jump up ^ "2012 DOMESTIC GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 32.Jump up ^ Subers, Ray (June 10, 2012). "Around-the-World: 'Madagascar 3' Skips Europe, Wins Overseas Anyway". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 10, 2012. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Subers, Ray (June 17, 2012). "Around-the-World Roundup: 'Madagascar 3' Hangs On to Foreign Lead". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 22, 2012. 34.Jump up ^ Segers, Frank (June 24, 2012). "Foreign Box Office: 'Madagascar 3' Tops Weak Weekend". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on June 29, 2012. Retrieved June 29, 2012. 35.Jump up ^ "MADAGASCAR 3: EUROPE'S MOST WANTED - International Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 36.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela (June 7, 2012). "Box Office Report: 'Madagascar 3' Breaks Records in Russia on Eve of U.S. Launch". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on June 8, 2012. Retrieved June 8, 2012. 37.Jump up ^ Subers, Ray (July 17, 2012). "Around-the-World Roundup: 'Ice Age' Back on Top Overseas". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved August 24, 2012. 38.Jump up ^ Kozlov, Vladimir (January 18, 2013). "Russian Box Office Reaches a Record High of $1.33 Billion for 2012". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on January 22, 2013. Retrieved February 18, 2014. 39.Jump up ^ DreamWorks Animation (July 13, 2012). "DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Becomes Russia's Highest-Grossing Animated Film in History and Third Highest-Grossing Film of All Time". DreamWorks Animation. Retrieved July 21, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ "Argentina Box Office (June 7–10, 2012)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 41.Jump up ^ Finke, Nikki (July 1, 2012). "'Ice Age 4′ Foreign Debut $78M And #1 In All 34 Markets: Already Breaking Records". deadline.com. Retrieved July 1, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ "UPDATED: International Box Office: 'Madagascar 3' Sets Records". BoxOffice. June 11, 2012. Retrieved June 12, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ Gallo, Phil (June 21, 2013). "Patrick Doyle, Hal David, 'Three's Company' Theme Honored at ASCAP Film & TV Awards". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 4, 2013. 44.Jump up ^ Ng, Philiana (June 14, 2012). "Teen Choice Awards 2012: 'Breaking Dawn,' 'Snow White' Lead Second Wave of Nominees". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 26, 2014. 45.Jump up ^ "Annie Award Nominations Unveiled". Deadline. December 3, 2012. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 46.Jump up ^ Beck, Jerry (February 2, 2013). "Annie Award Winners". Cartoon Brew. Retrieved February 3, 2013. 47.Jump up ^ Kilday, Gregg (December 3, 2012). "Satellite Awards Nominates 10 Films for Best Motion Picture". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 4, 2012. 48.Jump up ^ Hammond, Pete (December 11, 2012). "'Lincoln', 'Les Miserables', 'Silver Linings' Top List Of Nominees For 18th Annual Critics Choice Movie Awards". Deadline. Retrieved December 11, 2012. 49.Jump up ^ Milligan, Mercedes (February 13, 2013). "Nick Announces Kids' Choice Nominees". Animation Magazine. Retrieved August 26, 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted". Soundtrack.net. Retrieved May 16, 2012. 51.^ Jump up to: a b c d D3Publisher (June 5, 2012). "D3Publisher Presents Big-Top Circus Fun in Madagascar 3: The Video Game Available Today in North America" (Press release). Business Wire. Retrieved May 10, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ "Madagascar 3: The Video Game". Metacritic. Retrieved June 13, 2014. 53.Jump up ^ DreamWorks Animation (June 4, 2012). "Madagascar: Join the Circus! App for iPad Now Available on the App Store" (Press release). Business Wire. Retrieved September 13, 2012. 54.Jump up ^ "Madagascar -- Join the Circus!". iTunes. Retrieved September 13, 2012. 55.Jump up ^ "Madagascar 3". Ape Entertainment. Retrieved April 22, 2012. 56.Jump up ^ "Madagascar Digest Prequel: Long Live the King! (DreamWorks Graphic Novels)". Amazon. Retrieved April 22, 2012. 57.Jump up ^ "Dates Set for Madagascar 4, The Croods 2, Puss in Boots 2, Captain Underpants, and Hitman". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved 2014-06-12. 58.Jump up ^ Cunningham, Todd (May 20, 2014). "DreamWorks Animation Switches Release Dates on 'Penguins of Madagascar' and 'Home'". The Wrap. Retrieved May 21, 2014. 59.Jump up ^ Douglas, Edward (July 25, 2014). "Comic-Con Video Interviews: DreamWorks Animation's Penguins of Madagascar & Home". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved July 26, 2014. 60.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Matt (July 24, 2014). "PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR Comic-Con Panel Recap: A Great DreamWorks Animated Film Might Be on the Way". Collider.com. Retrieved July 25, 2014. 61.Jump up ^ Chney, Alexandra (July 29, 2014). "DreamWorks Animation Q2 Earnings Fall Short of Estimates, SEC Investigation Revealed". Variety. Retrieved July 30, 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Official website Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted at the Internet Movie Database Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted at The Big Cartoon DataBase Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted at AllMovie Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted at Rotten Tomatoes Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted at Metacritic Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted at Box Office Mojo Category:2012 films Category:English-language films Category:American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:American 3D films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Monaco Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Rome Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in Vatican City Category:Sequel films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:2012 3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Circus films Category:2012 computer-animated films Category:2012 American animated films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films directed by Conrad Vernon Category:Animated films about penguins